Minor Confusion
by destroyedparadise234
Summary: Naruto snd Sasuke end up together at a hotel. When their neighbors are L and Light how will they respond to Light's outbursts of passion with L's aliases? with confusion and horniness of course. Borderline M but i stll thnk its a T Review pls!


**Hi first crossover fic between Naruto and Death Note ^o^**

**Mae: ok one day I was thinking about yaoi (yeh I know shocking rite?) and I was thinking when L and Light get 'busy' doesn't Light ever get confused in the heat of passion when yelling out L's well alias? (he doesn't know L's real name of course) and I wanted to make Naruto and Sasuke the victims of this poor reality XD sorry I haven't written in a while it's just that whenever I strt writing something for death note (whether it be a one-shot or another chapter to one of my stories) I get well bored in the middle of writing! I'm starting to lose my flame for LxLight…**

**Light: WTF? No fucking way man! I'm always the goddamn uke in all of your stories and once you start working on a story where I shall once and for all be seme, you decide to loose your freaking flame! Great, just great!**

**Mae: Shut it Uber Uke! Anyways… I wrote this in an attempt to bring back said flame :D Anyways enjoy the drabble and nonsense and well crack in this one-shot of a crossover!**

**Light: Oh don't you dare cut me off I'm not finished with you yet—**

**Mae: OK! MOVING ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Light: *reads* OMG I'M UKE AGAI—**

**Mae: ENJOY~! Hehe… *sweatdrops***

**Summary: Naruto and Sasuke 'decide' to stay at an inn for vacation. L and Light coincidentally go to the same inn for… **_**relief**_** from all the hard work of the Kira case. Let's just say the two boys become confused when they hear things coming from their neighbors and figure out something that they rather wouldn't have figured out at that place and time…**

**Warning: Yaoi, very naughty things coming out of Light's mouth, kinda AU on the Naurto part, lots of OOC, and oh yeah more yaoi :D Borderline M but i think it's still a T**

**Couples: LxLight and Sasunaru or Narusasu whichever you like best lol also some hints of Kakairu **

**Disclaimer: Once you see any of the crap I've written on any of these show, that's when you'll know I own it.**

***…*…***

When Kakashi had told them to take a vacation together they were suspicious to say the least. Lately the tension between Sasuke and Naruto had been at its all time high and it didn't go unnoticed by their three teammates. Naruto brought Sasuke back to Konoha about two months ago and the tension between the two skyrocketed.(**A/N: You know what type of tension I'm talking about ;) *nudge wink*)** The past week whenever the team would go on a mission it felt like the rest of the team was in short plotting something behind the two's backs. Also when they would take a break the three would always huddle together whispering and would make sure they were far away from Naruto and Sasuke before they had their little 'meeting'. Sasuke even caught Sakura, Sai, AND Kakashi daydreaming once with blood unknowingly running down their nose. Sakura, Sasuke was used to considering the fact that she had been fan girling him before thus had seen her nosebleed numerous times. Sai, well he found him just plain creepy. But Kakashi? That pervert's been reading porn for too long to just have a random nosebleed without even some type of smut in his hands! Something was wrong, and they were going to get to the bottom of it no matter what.

Naruto had seen the three go into Ichiraku's and dragged Sasuke in there with him so they could finally find out what was going on. Sasuke suspected Naruto was just dragging him in there so he could get him to pay for his ramen. All suspicion towards Naruto had disappeared though when he saw the three sitting at the table smiling at them. They walked over to the table and Naruto slammed his hands on the wooden surface.

"Ok, what's going on? You guys have been acting strange for the past week and it's getting on our nerves!"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Naruto looked like his head was about to explode and Sasuke looked like he was attempting to kill Kakashi by just glaring at him.

"You know what we're talking about." If it was anybody else, they would have cried and hid in a corner at how icy his voice was, but this was Kakashi they were talking to. He was completely unfazed and was about to continue his 'stupid act' (**Is it really just an act? O_o)** when Sakura cut in, seeing that Sasuke was about ready to chidori the ass of their old sensei.

"You two have been working way too hard! We all thought that you guys should take a break for a week, go on vacation and what not." She finished with her signature smile. Sasuke and Naruto have known her for too long though and could see that there was something else that they were hiding.

"And?"

"And what?"

"There's something you're not telling us!" Sakura pretended to look hurt but the mischief in her eyes was practically blaring. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and put his face about five inches away from Sakura's and in a sickeningly sweet tone he asked, "Please, I just really want to know what you're not telling me. It hurts that you're keeping a secret away from me…" Sakura could practically see the anger seeping out of Naruto a quickly responded with a flat tone, "Look pretty boy, those old tricks aren't gonna work anymore. You seriously have to work on your game if you intend on getting answers from people by flirting."

Naruto could hardly hold back his laughter, as also the rest of the team, at the expression Sasuke had on his face. _'Why that little pink haired banshee…'_ thought Sasuke irritably as he went behind Naruto in shame. After Naruto finished laughing he went back to interrogating the troublesome trio. "Look just tell us what you guys are planning alright?"

"Nothing! Just a simple vacation!"

"You guys know I don't exactly have the money to afford staying at a hotel for a week right?"

"We paid for you guys!"

Sasuke hearing this perked up and looked at them suspiciously. "Wait, so you paid for all five of us to go on a vacation for a week?" Naruto looked at them just as suspiciously. Since when could they afford that? Kakashi even made him buy the new volume of Icha-Icha Paradise because he didn't have enough money!

"Nope. Just you two."

"Wait Wha—" the two didn't even have enough time to finish their sentences before Kiba and Shikamaru knocked them out from behind.

*…*…*

"Ok that's it! I'm gonna kill you!"

"43.7 percent Light-kun!" shouted L as he swiftly dodged one of the angry teen's kicks. L retaliated by punching Light in the gut causing Light to fly back and unfortunately due to the handcuffs, L to fly with him. L landed on top of the flustered Kira suspect and 'L junior' was quickly kneed.

"Get off me you pervert!" Light now noticed that he may have hurt L family jewels too hard and rolled the detective of himself before standing and looking worriedly at the curled up panda-man. He was actually concerned at the moment for his friend/enemy/crush. "Ryuzaki? Wait, did I hit you to hard? Cuz if you want I can ask Matsuda to get some ice—" before Light could finish his sentence he was quickly kicked in the nether regions by the current object of his hate/affection. L quietly squeaked out "An eye for an eye" before continuing to curl up into a ball.

"Damn it L…" Light managed to say before attempting to not pass out from the pain. L kicked really fucking hard! Damn if he didn't decide to become the world's greatest detective he could have been one hell of a soccer player…

"44.6 percent…don't call me 'L' here…"

Light groaned before looking at his dad with kicked puppy dog eyes. The old chief sighed. They were supposed to be working not fighting damn it! And what's worse is that this time it was Light who started the fight. He and every other member of the task force were pretty certain the two men had more than platonic feelings for each other. Light's questioning and accusation of L sexuality and L's response to the question pretty much confirmed their beliefs. He was getting too old for this job…

"Matsuda, please get these two icepacks."

"Yes chief."

"Thank you. And you two!" Soichiro pointed accusingly at the curled up duo, "You two are going to spend the entire week together on a vacation at a hotel. You will be staying in the hotel room the entire time so you can sort out all your problems once and for all!" Light squeaked and L groaned at the order. "But dad!" "Don't you dare 'but dad' me! This fighting has gotten out of hand and you two have hardly been working on the case! Watari has made reservations and that is final!"

L slowly stood up and looked at Watari with eyes full of betrayal. Watari merely chuckled at L's antics and gave a small apologetic smile. "I think it's a wonderful idea."

"Wait you guys planned this?" Light wailed from his spot on the ground.

"Yup! Now light's out!" Before the two could respond Aizawa and Mogi creeped behind the two and placed a cloth over their mouths. After a good two seconds they drifted to sleep.

"Finally! I hope those two sort out their problem!" Watari nodded in agreement and left the room to get the car, smiling at how good the two prodigies were at acting.

*…*…*

A good five hours later Naruto and Sasuke woke up in a hotel room. The room looked nice enough. It had a red carpet, a flat screen TV on top of a black dresser, a mini fridge, a small glass table with two seats next to it, a bottle of wine and two wine glasses, a huge window with black and red curtains, a mini hot tub, and a bathroom. The bed was a king size with black silk sheets and red pillows. Ok maybe 'nice' wasn't exactly a good word to describe the place. It was freaking huge man! How much money did those guys spend on this place? More importantly why was there only one bed?

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and nearly screamed out at the fact that he and Sasuke was both half naked. On the one bed. Together. Their bodies and faces only about two inches apart. When Sasuke also realized the position they were in he blushed slightly but then scowled.

"What the hell were those guys thinking? Where the hell are we anyways?" Sasuke stood up and walked towards the window. When he opened the curtains all you could see were mountains and a small lake. The sky was a beautiful purple color.

'_So romantic…'_ thought Sasuke for a moment. He slapped himself out of his inner musing however when he realized he thought being in a hotel room with beautiful scenery with only him and Naruto was romantic. _'What the hell? Shouldn't I be panicking right now! I mean I feel safe because it's just Naruto and I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt me since we're alone but still! It's Naruto! Sure he followed me for years just to bring me back home but I don't have those types of feelings for him, right? He's a guy for Christ's sakes!'_

**_'So? He's a pretty hot guy if I so for myself…'_**

_'Excuse me? But who the fuck are you?'_

**_'You're inner thoughts…'_**

'…_I have gone insane haven't I?'_

'_**No, not yet anyways. But you are in denial.'**_

_'No I'm not!'_

_**'Yes you are. You're saying you don't have feelings for the person whom you've spent countless hours dreaming about and have longed to see…to feel…to taste eve—'**_

_'Ok I get it! But still…it's not like he likes me back!'_

**_'Are you fucking serious? He spent years searching for you!'_**

_'So?'_

**_'SO? SO YOU SOULD STOP BEING A PRISSY LITTLE GIRL AND MAKE A MOVE DAMN IT ALL! WE HAVE TO HAVE A SERIOUS TALK YOU AND I IF YOU DON'T THINK THAT TRAVELING TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH FOR A PERSON MEANS THAT THEY LOVE THEM YOU IGNORANT LITTLE BAFFOON!'_**

'Hey hold on a second! Why you—'

Naruto stared in amazement and slight fear at the Uchiha's usually expressionless face. First he looked happy because of the scenery outside, then he looked confused, then he looked like he was having an internal battle, now he looked like he was downright furious with something. Better wake him out of his daydreams before he blows up the room…

"Oi teme are you alright?" Sasuke turned around to Naruto with a flushed face and slightly crossed eyes before his expression changed into a confused one. It was quite cute actually.

"Huh? Sorry I was just trying to figure out where we are…"

Naruto tilted his head slightly and gave a small pout. "But then why were you making those weird facial expressio—"

Naruto was cut off by the sound of the room's beside theirs door opening and a bunch of angry footsteps. Then they heard two bodies being dropped down on the bed. Naruto stood up and pressed his ear to the wall as did Sasuke.

_"Now I order you two to stay here in the hotel room! Watari will be monitoring the room so don't think you two can just sneak off understand?"_

"_Bu—"_

"_Light…"_

"_Yes dad."_

"_And you L?"_

"_This is against our will—" _

_*growl*_

"_Yes Chief Yagami."_

"_Good. Now I hope you two work your problems out. Goodbye then!"_

_*door slam*_

"_I swear only you could get people into these types of messes!"_

"_Technically it was your fault this time Light-kun…"_

"_Shut up! I freaking hate you!"_

"_50.2 percent."_

"_Oh my God shut up!"_

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. Sasuke had a look of minor amusement and Naruto with a look of slight pity. "Huh, I guess we're not the only ones stuck like this then Right Sasuke?"

"I guess. I wonder why they had to be stuck together. The two voices sounded male also…" Sasuke briefly wondered if their 'friends' also forced them to stay in a hotel room together. Although the last voice said something about them having to work out their problems and by the way they're reacting with each other the last voice was right…

"Well whatever. We have our own problems. I wonder how we're gonna get back home…"

"Me too… Why did they make us stay here in the first place? And we can't even leave the rooms since we don't have any key cards."

"Maybe one of us can stay up here while the other finds out where we are."

"I guess, but let's wait till morning, I'm still kind of tired for some reason. Oh yeah I call the bed dobe."

"What! That's not fair teme there's no couch!"

"So? Just sleep on the floor."

"I'm not sleeping on the floor for an entire week!"

"Quit complaining you idio—"

_"Wait Ryuuga, already? We just got here…"_

"_So? It's been two days already…I'm at my limit…"_

"_They might still be outside…"_

"_Don't worry it's been five minutes already they're gone…"_

"_I didn't hit you too hard did I?"_

"_No, don't worry it's still working. But you can always make it up to me of course…"_

"_Aaah…b-but I have to take a shower first and we didn't even eat dinner yet!"_

"_I know you're not hungry yet and besides, you're gonna get dirty soon anyways…"_

Naruto looked at the wall and paled slightly. Weren't they just fighting a few minutes ago? And now they sounded like they're going to do some _bad _things. Very _bad _things…

"What the hell? And they say I have random mood swings." Naruto looked at Sasuke in surprise. It's not usual for him to say things like that but smiled and chuckled nonetheless. 'Maybe he's starting to warm up to me again…' Thought Naruto happily.

_"Aaah…nnhhh…. Oh god Ryuzaki! Nnhh….mmhh…"_

"_It seems you're at your limit too…"_

"_S-shut up… aaaahh…."_

_*bed creaks*_

Naruto flushed when he heard the bed in the next room creak. 'Wait I thought the other guy's name was Ryuuga?' thought Naruto, although his mind was starting to become a little clouded from the rather erotic sounds coming from next door. Hey, he was half-naked and in the same room as the person he loves and lusts who of which is also half-naked. What do you expect.

Compared to Sasuke however, Naruto was doing an excellent job of hiding and controlling his 'little problem'. From the moment Sasuke laid eyes upon the half-nude blond after having a little battle with his inner-self he had to use all of his self-control not to ravish the boy right then and there. The moaning in the other room didn't help his problem either. When he heard the bed creak he actually jumped a little bit; this of course didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

"Oi teme, what's wrong?" Naruto got slightly worried when he saw his friend jump slightly. Was he also uncomfortable?

"Hn" That's all Sasuke could really say without his voice cracking. God why the hell did they have to be next to people who intend on going at it like bunnies on viagra? He was even shaking a little!

_"Oh god Ryuzaki! Hhhhnnn….aaaahh…aaahh Ryuuga!"_

"_Aahh…"_

Naruto sweatdropped at the name change.

'_Ok so he's back to Ryuuga apparently….'_ Thought Sasuke in an attempt to distract himself from the moaning and bed creaking. He suddenly felt lightheaded and sat on the enormous bed, away from Naruto of course. He wasn't going to let the sexy dobe see him like this, all blushing and stuff! _'Wait did I just think of him as a sexy dobe? Damn it all! Now I'm starting to get hard again…' _

_"Aaahh…damn it all L just take me already…"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yess…"_

Although the sudden, ahem, outburst made a jolt of pleasure run down to Naruto's happy stick he couldn't help but be slightly distracted, and disturbed, at how much this guy kept on changing the other guy's name!

Sasuke on the other hand was ranting about other things on his mind… _'Damn why the hell can we hear them so clearly! For a hotel that looks fucking expensive the walls seem to be as thin as paper! Fuck! At this rate I'm not going to last much longer…'_

Sasuke was shaking almost violently at all the pent up pressure and although Naruto wasn't sure he would be able to control himself after he did this, tapped his best friend and hopefully soon-to-be lover on the shoulder.

"H-hey teme, are yo—"

_"Aaaahh! Oh God Ryuzaki!"_

"_Mmmhh…so tight…"_

"_Hhnnn…Move L please!"_

_*bed creaks repeatedly*_

"_Yes! Ryuuga more!"_

"_Ahh…L-light…"_

"_Nyaahh… oh Eraldo!"_

"_Haaahh…"_

"_Aaahh! Deneuve more! Hideki! Ryuuga! Oh god Ryuzaki!"_

"_Mmmmhhh…"_

After hearing all those profanities being shouted both males were thoroughly confused. Hey, the guy just shouted five different names in one sitting! Anyone would be confused! Even though said name-calling was confusing it was impossible to deny that the shouts of passion were arousing both ninjas. The gods must hate Sasuke very much considering the fact that after hearing all that Sasuke somehow remembers that Naruto was calling him and due to habit turned to the dobe. Sasuke in turn nearly exploded **(Yes both ways ;D)** at the sight of the flushed and panting face of long-time object of his lust and love. Said object of affection being half-nude didn't help Sasuke either. The same thoughts were running through the head of Naruto.

"Naruto…" Naruto nearly shivered at how Sasuke said his name… His voice was just pure sex!

"S-sasuke…" Sasuke and Naruto stared deeply at each other, both unsure of how to break the tension.

Sasuke was about to turn his head away when:

_"Aaahh…I'm coming!"_

"_Mmmhh… come for me Light…"_

"_AAAHHH! L!"_

"_Nhhh…Light…."_

_*bed creaking stops*_

"_I love you…"_

"_I love you too Light…"_

Sasuke and Naruto took one good look at each other before they pounced.

*…*…*

"Finally! Took them long enough!"

"Hey did you tape the other guys too?"

"Duh! They were pretty freaking sexy also."

"Wow at this rate we're gonna get back all the money we spent for their hotel room!"

"Good! I need more money for Icha-Icha Paradise hehe…" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head as he handed over the camcorder to Sakura.

"Hey, does Iruka know you're here?"

"Yes, Iruka knows that you three are here." Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai looked behind their shoulders to see a very pissed of Iruka standing behind them.

"H-hey Iruka? What's up, missed me already my little dolphin?" Kakashi looked like he was about to shit his pants.

"What are you guys doing up here?"

"Uhh… research hehe?" Sakura face-palmed at Kakashi's lame excuse.

"Really. Research. And what exactly did you guys find out?"

"We found out that Naruto's penis is just large enough to consider what him and Sasuke were doing as yaoi!" interjected Sai, which was followed by a swift punch to the head by both Sakura and Kakashi.

"What? You were spying on Naruto and Sasuke's private life? How dare you!"

"They wouldn't even have a private life if it wasn't thanks to us! We had to rent a hotel room for them for them to get anything done together! You even noticed the tension between those two, you should be thanking us!" Kakashi responded with a sigh.

"Uhh well I guess, but why were you guys taping it?"

"We need money and these are gonna make us millionaires!" Kakashi sweat-dropped and the dark aura Iruka possessed. "Well we had to spend money to get those two together! Unlike us how all I had to do was show you my sexy body and you practically begged me to pound you into the bed." Kakashi finished this statement with a smile while Iruka practically fainted and Sakura nearly had another nosebleed.

"T-that's not true!"

"Yes it is my dolphin. Now let's go home." Kakashi carried a now unconscious Iruka while mouthing behind him to Sakura, "Tape the rest of it!" Somehow Sakura was able to figure it out even though his mask was obscuring the message.

*…*…*

All good things come to an end unfortunately and the seven days of passion, lust, and confusion were over. As Sasuke and Naruto waited for Kakashi to pick them up (the seven days were up after all) they saw an odd pair walk through the lobby towards the door. One of the men had beautiful auburn hair, not as beautiful as Naruto's golden locks of course, and soft Japanese facial features. He was holding hands with a pale young man, although he looked older than the caramel haired boy. He had extremely pale skin and wild black hair with deep onyx eyes that had bags under them. Naruto thought he looked ok, but not as good as his teme. He was about three inches taller than pretty boy and turned his head quickly to kiss him.

"Well that was fun Light!" So this was the infamous couple next door! Sasuke chuckled at the way Naruto's eyes lit up at the realization. So if that was Light, the black haired guy's name was?…

"Yeah, I wish Watari would come up with more plans like this!" Damn it all what's his real name? Naruto and Sasuke unconsciously leaned forward towards the pair.

"I love you Light…"

"I love you too – oh shit they're coming this way! Quick!" In a matter of seconds the onyx haired man hunched so he would be shorter than the younger boy and swiftly kicked the boy in the gut. In turn the boy kicked the other man's feet off the ground. As the man fell over the boy straddled his hips and started punching the man. Naruto gasped and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _'what the hell?_' thought the two boys simultaneously. They then saw five men run towards the now fighting couple. The second to eldest man started scolding the boys on how 'they didn't learn anything' or how 'all that time together went to waste'. Surprisingly he handcuffed the to men together and started dragging them outside to a black car. And people thought Naruto and Sasuke were a weird couple?

Naruto and Sasuke were about to give up on figuring out what was going on until they saw the eldest man in the back of the group smiling. Sasuke and Naruto turned to each other and smiled softly. They were about to kiss when they heard the inevitable and mostly expected happened.

"Damn it Kakashi! You said you would delete the tapes!"

"But Sakura wanted to keep them!"

"That's not an excuse!"

"Come on dolphin, let's be reasonable—!"

"KAKASHI!"

*…*…*

**Mae: If you had the patience to get up to this part thank you for reading my crack :D sorry it got sloppy at the end I was writing this at 3 am…(yes I know my time schedule is jacked up…) anyways review and tell me what you think!**

**L: why did I have to get hit down there *sad puppy eyes* **

**Mae: Sorry L-sama…**

**Light: How come you don't care if I got hit? **

**Mae: Because you're uke.**

**Light: That makes no sens—**

**Mae: ANYWHO… Thnx 4 reading and review pls!**

**Light: STOP DOING THAT!**

**Mae: L pls…**

**L: Fine… OIROKE NO JUTSU~! *poof***

**Light: *cricket chirp***

**L: Oh rite umm… UKE NO JUTSU~! *poof***

**Light: oh god… *nosebleeds and faints***

**Mae: oh yeah people who are waiting for my other stories ill update by next week! REVIEW!**


End file.
